1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server mechanism and a disk drive mechanism thereof, and more specifically, to a server mechanism capable of fixing a disk drive in an extraction opening of a server or extracting the disk drive from the extraction opening by guidance of a guide rod along rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there is usually a disk drive (e.g. an optical disk drive) disposed on a server for a user to perform data access and update operations of the server. The conventional configuration is to assemble the disk drive in an extraction opening of the server. However, since there is no auxiliary mechanism for helping a user quickly assemble the disk drive on the server or disassemble the disk drive from the server, the user needs to open an upper cover of the server in advance, and then perform the disk drive assembly and disassembly operations within the server. Accordingly, it may result in time-consuming and strenuous assembly and disassembly processes, so as to cause the user much inconvenience.